1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel multiprocessor distributed memory system providing high-speed deterministic system connectivity, a novel PCI-based printed circuit board and methods therefor.
2. State of the Prior Art
Multiprocessor distributed memory systems are known and currently in wide use in the art. Such systems are characterized by certain deficiencies and can be substantially improved. For example, present systems essentially arbitrate resources in software and are slow in this respect. Since such systems are configured as loops or rings, if it is necessary to remove one of the processors, or as it is commonly referred to a node, from the loop or ring, this can only be effected by powering down the entire ring. In current systems, DMA transfers need to be sent around the entire ring thereby wasting bandwidth by transmitting past the targeted receiving node. Further, with the adoption of the PCI bus standards in PC technology, there exists a need in the art to support an effective distributed memory system.